


An Unexpected Gift

by angelsmilktea



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, Everyone loves clementine, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Clementine, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), New leg for clementine, but only if you squint hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsmilktea/pseuds/angelsmilktea
Summary: When Violet saw just how much Clementine was struggling with living with one leg, she got the rest of the kids from Texas Two to help her make Clem a new leg, just in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 33





	An Unexpected Gift

Back at Ericson’s Boarding School for the Troubled Youth, now known as Texas Two, thanks to Clementine and Violet, a thick blanket of snow had covered the once green grass in and around the courtyard. The group had assumed, according to the thick snow, that December had arrived, though no one was really keeping track, not since the third year of the apocalypse at least. While Omar had been keeping watch on the tower, Louis and Violet arrived back to the school with two buckets full of fish for that night’s dinner. Thanks to Aasim’s cooking skills, they never went to bed hungry, or with a bland taste in their mouths. While Louis and Violet were out fishing, AJ and Tenn had found themselves occupied with decorating the insides of the walls with paintings, of course with permission from the older kids. They wanted to liven the place up some, especially after Lilly's group destroyed the school after the attack. That left Aasim and Willy to put their heads together to get to work figuring out how to preserve meat that was brought back to the school so that not so much food goes to waste each night.

Violet curved around the corner after coming back from fishing with Louis. Willy noticed her and hopped up from the ground to switch out with Violet as it was his turn to do so. After looking around for a little, she couldn’t find her girlfriend. “Hey Ruby. Have you seen Cle-” her question was interrupted by a loud yell from inside of the school. Sending Ruby a questioning glance, all Ruby did was nod. “Yeah, poor girl has been yellin up a storm all day.” Violet opened her mouth to ask why, but decided that if she wanted to know, she should probably just go and ask Clementine herself. The blonde left Ruby to go and find her girlfriend. Not to any surprise, Violet’s first guess of where the brunette was, being the dorms, had been correct. After the sound of a body hitting the wooden flooring, along with what sounded like crutches, a familiar voice followed quickly behind. “Ahhrg! Can’t do shit with one damn leg!” Clementine’s voice was rough and angry, before it softened up. “I really wish I still had both legs..” She murmured to herself. Violet peaked the door open just a bit so that she could peer inside of Clementine’s bedroom. What she saw made her heart squeeze a little too hard with sadness. Clementine was on the floor, struggling to get back up.   
Clementine had recently lost her leg from her shin down, and the girl often forgot she didn’t have her other leg, causing her to fall. Though that was only in the mornings and when the brunette drifted off into space. Nevertheless, Clem was still having a hard time with getting her balancing just right when she used the old pair of crutches Ruby had found in the nurse’s office. “Clem?’ Violet’s voice was soft, not wanting to spook Clementine or throw her off her game. “God, what the hell do you wa- oh Violet.” The caramel-skinned girl sighed, sitting back on the floor, seeing as right now when she was tired of constantly falling, there was no use in attempting to get back up. With a calm expression, Violet walked over to Clementine and sat down next to her. “You know, I never told you this, but before my parents sent me here, they tried to get me to join cheerleading my sophomore year.” Violet started, silently amused with Clementine’s surprised expression. “I sure as hell would not be joining a cheerleading team. I’d rather die,” Violet joked, smiling as she remembered the memory. “So, I made a compromise with myself. The day before my mom made me audition for the team, I went outside to my favorite tree in my backyard, one with a tire swing and all. I climbed to one of the tallest branches and jumped.” Violet couldn't contain the small laugh she let out. Clementine’s face was priceless. “Well, I survived, thankfully, but I did break one of my legs. Let me tell you, that hurt like a bitch. Well, naturally my mom was pissed, but all kinds of pissed. Got yelled at and grounded, but it was so worth it.”  
Clementine on the other hand was confused. “That’s a nice story Vi, but why are you telling me this?” She asked, a confused expression etched into her dark skin on her face. Violet could only grin and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “What I’m trying to get at is, right now may seem shitty, but things will get better. You’ll get used to having one less leg. I know my Clem. She can do anything she puts her mind to.” The blonde raises their interlocked hands, kissing the back of Clementine’s. 

What felt like what would be a week later, the kids decided to celebrate Christmas. Christmas was a favorite among the kids at the school, but Tenn enjoyed the holiday the most. AJ had never really experienced a Christmas before. Clementine never gave him one since they were always on the move, never having time for one. So, naturally, AJ was excited, but Clementine was even more excited for him. Inside the main part of the school, the kids sat in a circle and exchanged gifts. The gifts weren’t much, that was a given, but it really was the thought that counts. When it came to Violet’s turn to give her gift away, she stood up and pulled something wrapped up in an off white cloth out from behind a corner. She walked back over to Clementine and held it out to her. Once Clementine took her offering, Violet rubbed the back of her neck. “This was actually put together by all of us.” She made sure to mention, not wanting to take all the credit.   
Curious, Clementine slowly unwrapped the gift. As soon as the cloth fell to the ground, Clem’s eyes widened in disbelief. If it wasn’t for the dim lighting in the school, the glassiness of Clementine’s eyes would’ve given away that she was tearing up. “You guys..you really didn’t have to do this for me. Thank you all so much.” The girl could feel her heart clench. “Uh yeah, we kinda did have to. You’re one of us now, Clem.” Louis said, a teasing but honest tone within his words. In response, Clementine playfully rolled her eyes, wiping the tears from them and watched as Christmas gifts continued to be passed around, all while holding Violet’s hand, rubbing the top of her pale hand with her thumb. Clementine considered herself to be very lucky to have been in that car accident, to make such good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story I've posted in a few years, but my first story on AO2. I hope you like it.


End file.
